


A Worthy Strategem

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, InoShikaChou, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “All she wanted was one simple thing, so how in the world had another week gone by without success of any kind? It was preposterous!”  [2007.12.27]





	A Worthy Strategem

Ino was not used to failure.

Shikamaru was stubborn, but he should have been swayed by her bargaining skills, especially considering the nature of her request. Instead he’d claimed it to be too much effort, and nothing she said made any difference whatsoever. And Chouji was usually a pushover! Yet he’d managed to squirm out of the deal no matter how many free lunches she offered in the end—a feat which her brain just could not comprehend.

All she wanted was one simple thing, so how in the world had another week gone by without success of any kind? It was preposterous! She knew thousands of men who would jump at the chance to take her, but that didn’t erase the fact that she only wanted Shikamaru and Chouji. Nobody else would be the same.

There was no way this could continue; she simply wouldn’t allow it. With a sniff, she crossed her apartment to the kitchen. She eyed the phone with dislike before snatching it from the cradle and dialing Sakura’s number, figuring she should be able to wheedle some tips from her longtime rival without in turn tipping her off. She’d _never_ admit in a million years that both her teammates had resisted her ploys.

But remembering when she’d seen Sakura out at the movie theatre with Sasuke and Naruto on either arm made her boil in fury. She hung up the phone before anyone picked up, worrying the side of her fingernail and leaving the kitchen to pace in her living room.

Sakura had it easy—it was clear that all she had to do was pit one against the other to get them both to do whatever she wanted. But Shikamaru and Chouji weren’t like that at all! It was maddening. She might as well just go with Naruto after all—

Ino froze. A wicked smile spread across her lips and her pale eyes hardened with determination. _Yes._ Uzumaki Naruto was _perfect_. She cracked her knuckles, the plan falling in place as she dashed into her room to make ready for the night all her dreams would come true!

♦

Shikamaru was the first to arrive, just as she expected.

Ino grinned at her reflection in the hallway mirror before answering the door, her blonde hair upswept and her sexiest red dress zipped only halfway. “Oh! I’m so glad you’re here,” she opened the door and pulled him inside quickly.

“Yo,” Shikamaru rubbed his neck, yawning and holding out a worn Shougi manual. “Here’s the book, though I don’t know why it was such an emergency…”

Ino took the book and tossed it on her coffee table. “Thanks, but do you think you could help me with my dress?”

“Hmm?”

Ino held her breath as Shikamaru looked at her for the first time. She watched him over her shoulder as she turned her body to show him the half-naked lines of her back and shoulders. She made her voice breathy, “I can’t reach it…”

Shikamaru stared at her, calculating, before stepping forward and touching the zipper, his warm fingers slipping beneath the fabric. Then he pulled the zipper to the top, slowly, and Ino felt the fabric tighten across her ribs and bust. Shikamaru dropped his hands, wiping sweaty palms on his pants.

“Ino. Why on earth are you wearing that dress?”

Ino smiled, coy. “This is what you wear to go Salsa dancing, Shikamaru—didn’t you know that?” She twirled in her bare feet to show off the layers of black satin petticoats beneath the top layer of scarlet.

“You said you were playing _Shougi_,” he challenged.

“Oh yes,” she winked, giggling. “We’re going to learn Shougi _after_ we go out dancing.”

Shikamaru’s frown deepened, just as the doorbell rang for the second time.

“Coming,” Ino called, leaving Shikamaru right where he was.

Chouji stood on her doorstep, holding a large brown paper bag. Ino smiled and ushered him inside, taking the package when he offered it.

“Thanks Chouji! You’re a lifesaver!” She hurried into her kitchen, leaving Chouji and Shikamaru to puzzle out why they were both at her house at the same time.

Instead of answering their questioning looks, she hummed an upbeat tune and grabbed her strappy high-heels from the floor, perching on the side of her sofa and bending forward to fasten the clasps. Her position gave Chouji a perfect view down her cleavage, not to mention showcasing her painted toenails and high arch as she fastened the first shoe.

Chouji gulped.

“What did she ask you to bring, Chouji?” Shikamaru watched her as he addressed his teammate.

“Um… Kitchen stuff, for making Ramen.”

“I see,” Shikamaru crossed his arms. Ino ignored them and proceeded to fasten her other shoe.

“Hey, why is Ino dressed up like that, Shikamaru?”

“It seems she’s got herself a date.”

“_DATE_?!” Chouji jerked in shock.

Ino smirked, rising from her sofa and twining her fingers behind her back. “That’s right, boys!”

“But… but…” Chouji was at a loss for words, turning to Shikamaru for help.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, though Ino could make out more than one vein throbbing in his forehead. “Dare I ask _why_ you needed Ramen utensils too?”

“Hmmm,” Ino inclined her head, touching the center of her bottom lip. “For _breakfast_.”

Chouji’s mouth fell open. Shikamaru rubbed his temples like a migraine was blossoming on either side of his brain. Ino couldn’t have been happier.

And then the doorbell rang.

“Ah! That’s him now, so thank you very much for coming and goodbye!” Ino motioned for them to leave, but Shikamaru cut off her path and opened the door himself.

There in the doorway was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, dressed all in black and wearing expensive cologne, hair slicked back with gel. Of all their peers in Konoha, Naruto looked the most like a Host when he got dressed up, the combination of natural sex appeal and genuine friendliness a deadly combination when it came to the ladies.

“Uh, hi,” he grinned at all of them, peeking around Shikamaru to find Ino further inside. “There you are,” he chuckled.

Nobody moved except for Ino, who waved her hello and blew him a kiss. Naruto tried to step forward, but Shikamaru stood in the way, so he stayed where he was, looking more than a little confused. She almost felt bad about her scheme… but she knew she could easily make it up to him later if her plan succeeded.

“So, uh, I brought some whipped cream like you suggested for later,” Naruto held up a small duffel bag, “And a change of clothes, but I’m out of chocolate syrup so I’ve got some thick caramel sauce for us to use inst—“

And that was when Shikamaru closed the door in Naruto’s face.

“Shikamaru!” Ino protested, surprised at his rudeness. Naruto knocked on the door, though both her teammates ignored it.

“Alright Ino, I get it,” Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, but didn’t respond to Naruto’s pounding fist.

“Get what?” she challenged, folding her arms and pouting.

He and Chouji exchanged a look, and then Chouji nodded, crossing over to her and scooping her up in his arms. She kicked on principle, but tried to avoid hurting either of them on accident. Shikamaru opened the door for them, forcing a very puzzled Naruto to back down the porch steps.

“Sorry Naruto, we’re taking over from here,” Shikamaru said by way of apology before turning his back.

“Uh, okay…” Naruto didn’t try to stop them, exactly as she’d anticipated.

Ino waved at him over Chouji’s shoulder, “Bye Naruto! Sorry!” She made a mental note to reschedule making ice-cream sundaes with him sometime soon.

“Where are we going first?” Chouji asked, and Shikamaru humphed, leading them around the corner towards his house.

“We’re going to change our clothes,” Shikamaru met her eyes over his shoulder, and sighed a sigh of stubborn defeat. “And then we’re going Salsa dancing.”

“Alright,” Chouji nodded, his arms tightening around her protectively.

Ino grinned and relaxed into Chouji’s hold, whispering the words, “_Finally_.”

—

Ω


End file.
